


I've Been Missing You

by shadowsung



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Goodbye, I don't know, Love, Lunar Ellipse, Stiles, What is this?, cora - Freeform, derek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsung/pseuds/shadowsung





	I've Been Missing You

"He needs to bring her back." Stiles says, running his hands through his hair. "I need to see her, talk to her, know that she's right there in front of me, so close I could reach out and touch her. I need to tell her that...I need to tell her that I really care about her."

"Than if what you're telling me is true. . . " I say, dipping my head to catch a glimpse of his hidden face. "Than you'll go after her, Stiles. I can help you find them. We can track them together and once we've found them, you can tell Cora how you feel."

"I don't know if it'll be that easy." He lifts his head and stares at me with those glossy dark brown eyes.

I lay my hand over his and smile.

"Once you see her," I say. "It will be."


End file.
